


you're a goober, go to bed.

by orphan_account



Series: a bunch of waldis fics [3]
Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: because he loves him, he'll listen to him ramble about cameras at all hours of the day and night.
Relationships: Wade Sanders/Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Series: a bunch of waldis fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	you're a goober, go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i've said it once (i think) and i'll say it again, this is more of my head cannon of these characters, so obv it's kinda ooc.
> 
> title (and fic, but very loosely) is inspired by the song ' _be glad i love you (go to bed)_ ' by bug hunter.

aldis was vaguely aware of what wade was rambling about, currently. it's hard to keep track when it's sometime past two in the morning and he's half asleep.

he's definitely talking about a camera he wants (wade is ~~highkey~~ very lowkey and totally not obvious at all about how nerdy he is about them). which one, aldis couldn't really tell you. it has a lot of letters and numbers, and he's honestly kind of surprised wade can just rattle them off of the top of his head.

aldis doesn't really mind his rambling, wade always has ideas, plans, and jokes rattling around in his head this time of night. he couldn't help it, his brain just won't turn off. aldis could understand that. mostly.

it was still cute, at this point. sure, they'd lived together for a few months and maybe this should've been old by now. and if it were any other person, maybe it would've. 

but it's not another person. 

it's wade.

the man he fell in love with.

the man that will avidly deny he's a cuddly person even when he's half asleep on aldis' chest.

the man that gets so easily offended when someone, even jokingly, implies he doesn't burn.

the man that cannot, for the life of him, just put this keys in the bowl that aldis bought, or ever remember where he shoved his shoes.

the man that refuses to acknowledge how much he loves the height difference between him and aldis, even though he keeps stealing all of aldis' hoodies and jackets because he likes how big they are on him.

the man he loves - even if he does keep aldis up into the unholy hours of the morning, riddling off every thought that comes into his head.

and because he loves him, he'll listen to him ramble about cameras at all hours of the day and night - he'll try to anyway, staying awake isn't always easy at 3 in the morning. 

and, once again, he's cute when he rambles. if that's not a reason to lose sleep, aldis doesn't know what is.

aldis moves to prop himself up on his arm, then gently brings wade down to meet his lips. "i love you."

"i love you, t- oh fuck, so it's late. i'm sorry, i didn't mean to keep you up..." wade continued apologizing, he always does. and just like always, aldis ignores his apologies. he doesn't need to hear them. he couldn't possibly be mad at him. 

he pulls wade to lay down with him and wade curls into him. 

"sorry for keeping you up."

"it's alright, i don't mind, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> this is off topic and i know i'm just reading too much into it, but i feel like wade has a crush on that keto guy from the newest episode and for some reason that's really funny to me.


End file.
